


Stuck

by Wasthatapun



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle Crash can't seem to get back to size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

"And don't come back!" MC Bat Commander laughed as the last of the creatures retreated. Looking more then a little smug in their latest victory.

Congratulations and high fives were exchanged and minor injuries were assessed as they headed back to the battle tram.

"Hey wait!" they all came to a stop, attention now on Ricky. "Where's Crash?"

They'd mostly assumed he'd been closer to the tram and already on his way back now that the fight was over, but he tended to wait for them and they hadn't run into him yet. The commander's shoulders slumped

"Oh PLEASE don't say he's gotten kidnapped again!"

"I'm sure he hasn't commander, He probably got distracted by something, I’m sure he's fine." Jimmy assured him, though he wasn't actually at all sure himself.

"I'll have The Dude look for him!" Eaglebones chirped, holding up his glove covered but otherwise apparently empty arm. He'd taken to keeping the spirit bird around a bit after fights to coddle her like a pet.

"Um yeah sure." Mc still didn't actually believe The Dude was real. "You do that."

 

He watched through his second sight as she glided along over the trees, searching for their missing friend. It didn't take long.

"Found him! This way."

The clearing was an out of the way spot, that pleasant kind you always hear people talk about with the little brook passing through the middle of it and lit with warm sunshine. Crash had his back to them looking dejected.

And about Thirty feet tall.

The Commander was the first to speak, voice jovial as he strode into the clearing. "There ya are buddy! We were worried about you! Fights over, how about you calm down so we can go home and get some food!"

Crash didn't look at them, sinking his hands into his pockets and mumbling something unintelligible as he kicked at the grass, leaving a deep groove in the dirt.

"What was that big guy?"

"I can't okay!"

 

The sudden sharp tone made them all jump as Crash whipped around to face them, expression filled with worry. The Commander waved it off with a 'ppff' 

"Aww you're just still worked up from the fight!"

Crash whined, kneeling to get closer to eye level with his friends.

"But I’m nootttt. I'm not upset or emotional or anything! Or, I wasn't. I'm-" his voice suddenly got quieter and he pulled his knees in front of him. "I'm startin to get a little scared though."

The Commanders face fell. This was new. 

"Oh."

Crash had plenty of problems with his powers, but they'd always been with him controlling when he got **_bigger_** , never with returning to normal size.

"Aww Crash it's gonna be okay, we'll figure out what's wrong." Ricky came forward as well, patting Crash comfortingly on the knee.

"Why'd you hide from us buddy?" Eaglebones questioned, starting to scale a nearby tree to sit near Crash's head.

He shrugged,  "I'unno. We were fighting an I got emotional an I got big, then we were done fighting and instead of going normal again. Nothin happened! I just - stayed big." he explained resting his head on his knees.

"And I thought maybe it was a fluke or I hadn't calmed down enough, so I tried working myself up and calming down again - a couple times - and it didn't work at **_all_**. I didn't get bigger or smaller or **_anything_**."

Worried glances were exchanged by his band mates; this was more than a little worrisome.

"I'm sure it's just a fluke Crash." Jimmy assured him, a finger pressed to his temple as he already started taking scans, "We'll figure it out and you'll be fine in no time at all."

"Aquabats!" Mc drew everyone’s attention. "Prepare the sleeping bags! Tonight, We **_Camp_**!"

"Commander you guys don't gotta stay out here with me tonight! I'm okay I promise!"

"Wha? pppfff you think we're gonna camp just cause you can't fit in the battle tram? ppffttt pf ptthhhh. Naw look at this spot! It's perfect for camping!"

Crash smiled as Mc continued on his rant about how perfect the clearing was for a night under the stars. The Commander could be a jerk sometimes but there was a reason he was in charge.

 

They made a fire and lined up sleeping bags around it, doing a quick stitch job to put together as many extra blankets as they could track down for Crash, it was still too small and he would have to huddle under it but it was something. 

He whined and pouted when Jimmy requested a blood sample to see if he could find a reason for his current problem. Jimmy sighing and pointing out

"You realize its going to be even less noticeable then a mosquito bite right now don't you? You will literally not notice it."

"Promise?"

"Crash I'm done already."

". . . Oh. . . Thanks Jimmy!"

The bot snorted as he patted Crash's palm. "No problem big buddy."

 

Crash decided to opt out of dinner, even though his tummy was rumbling. It would be far too much trouble to get enough to feed him at his current size, best to just wait and eat his fill once he was normal sized again.

Ricky and Mc attempted Checkers; it quickly devolved into bickering and accusations of cheating. Eaglebones bringing it to an end quickly by asking in a deadpan tone just **_how_** each thought the other had cheated. Neither had an answer.

Eventually eyelids started to droop and yawns began to fill the air as the moon rose higher in the sky.

Followed by loud snores.

"Pppfff. Guys? I think it's time for bed." Commander snorted, hiking his thumb over his shoulder toward the fast asleep colossal bass player, snuggled up to the battle tram with one arm slung over it like a huge metal teddy bear.

Inside Jimmy was running blood tests and had turned on the windshield wipers to remove Crash's drool.

"Please say someone has a camera!" Ricky snickered; Eaglebones already had his phone out.

"Got it. That is actually kind of adorable."

"It's not gonna be if we can't figure out how to fix it." Mc muttered, strangely serious as he stared into the fire.

He was worried about his band mate; worried whatever was wrong wasn't going to be something they could fix. But for now they needed rest, and he nestled into his sleeping bag, determined to solve it come morning.

Ricky and Eaglebones exchanged looks, shrugged, and retreated to their own sleeping bags. Letting the night's sounds lull them to sleep.

 

The dawn came bright and early. And no one bothered to wake for many hours after. 

Ricky was first up, and much to his band mates' annoyance proceeded to get them up too.

"Rise and shine guys! It's a beautiful morning!"

"Shuuuttt uuppp!" Mc pulled the edge of his sleeping bag further over his head, Eaglebones decided there was no fighting it and wriggled sluggishly out of his.

There was an excited whoop a minute later and they all turned toward the Battle tram, Crash sat in a pile of blankets, looking ecstatic and normal sized.

"Guys I shrunk! I'm normal sized again!"

"Awesome!"

"See? I told you it was gonna be okay!"

Mc gave him a smack on the shoulder as he helped him to his feet. 

“Come on buddy, let’s get you fed”

Crash was absolutely giddy at not only being able to fit back on their home, but at the prospect of **_food_** , He was **_starving_**!


End file.
